I HATE YOU!
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: When berating Johnny for something one day, Hugh goes to far and makes Johnny snap, leading to Johnny screaming at his father about why he hates him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is just something I wanted to get off my chest. I've been nagging myself to do a fic like this, but never found the energy to do it. But now here it is and I can tell you that this is probably some of my best work.**

**Enjoy**

It was an abnormally peaceful day in Porkbelly. The sun was shining with all its might, the sky was a vibrant blue, and not single exciting thing had happened all day. This was a problem for twelve year old Johnny Test. He was currently lying down in his backyard in his usual attire, watching the clouds roll by. He contemplated going inside, but there was nothing fun to do in there. The next thing that crossed his mind was taking Dukey for a walk; unfortunately his faithful mutt probably wouldn't want to be disturbed on such a nice day.

Suddenly, an idea stuck Johnny like a mental slap to the face. With new energy, Johnny sprung up from his spot and ran into his house. A minute later he came out of the garage with his bike in tow. He ran up the street until he was at the very top of the hill, then climbed on his bike. He pointed the front end down the same way he had come, looking at the long slope. There was a tiny flicker of doubt in his mind, before it was squashed by the thought of excitement.

Adrenalin poured through his veins as he kicked off and sped down the hill. As his speed increased, excitement was quickly replaced with fear. The bike was moving too fast to steer, the breaks would make him lose control, and worst of all, he was heading straight for a parked car. Johnny let out one short scream before the impact sent him flying over the car and twenty feet into his yard. The landing was not a soft one either. Johnny hit the ground hard and skidded in the soft bar soil of his father's garden until he was stopped by his father's Rose bush.

Johnny bit back a scream of agony as the sharp thorns ripped though his jacket and shirt, slicing through the skin on his back and drawing blood. He gasped, trying to ignore the pain and make his limbs move.

Suddenly, a familiar scream filled the air. "Johnny!" Hugh Test shouted, stomping over to his fallen son. "Look at what you've done! I spent almost two months planting those flowers and here you've managed to destroy all my hard work in less than two seconds." Johnny ignored his father and managed to crawl to his feet, pain still wracked through his body. By now a crowd of people had gathered because of the screaming. Sissy, Gil, Sissy and Gil's parents, Bumper, and a few other people Johnny didn't know had gathered to see what was going on. Oblivious to his son's obvious pain or the growing crowd, Hugh continued his rant. "Why? Why do you have to be so stupid and reckless all the time Johnny? Do you hate me or something?"

Being called stupid and reckless by his own father was the straw that broke the camel's back. A dam broke in Johnny, letting years of suppressed anger and frustration flow free. He spun around, a look of pure rage on his face and fire burning in his baby blue eyes. "Yes, ok I _**hate**_you!" Hugh and the gathered crowd reeled back in shock; never had anyone in the whole town heard such words come from the flame headed kid. "You're a greedy, selfish, bastard who loves his money and hobbies more than his own family. You've blown hundreds of dollars at a time on that poisonous shit you call meatloaf, but you won't even spend fifty bucks on your own wife for a table for her birthday! And the year before that, you bought her a fucking jackhammer because it was the cheapest thing you could fine!"

"Johnny-"

"_**Shut up!"**_ Johnny screamed at his father. "You don't care about me; all you've ever done is tried to change me into someone like the girls. You've tried to ship me off to military school, you've told the girls how proud of them you are and bough them anything they wanted, but you've never done anything in your life to support me." He growled, venom seeping from his words. Johnny turned around so his back was to his so called father. "Why mom hasn't divorced you yet is beyond me, but I can't wait for when it happens." He said and walked back to his house. His family gapped at him as he approached. "Mom, get the car keys, I need to go to the hospital." He said, clutching his side. "I think I broke something."

Lila absentmindedly nodded and pulled the keys to her station wagon out from her purse. Johnny, Susan, Mary, Lila, and Dukey climbed into the car and drove off quietly. No one said anything, not when they arrived at the hospital, not while Johnny was taken into surgery for several splintered ribs, not even when they returned home. Johnny went straight to his room with his dog in tow, not really caring what his family was doing. On his way to his room, he passed the master bedroom and could hear faint sobs coming from behind the door. He didn't care though, it would be a very long time before he would consider caring.

"I think you really hurt your dad's feelings." Dukey said, no longer able to stand the silence.

Johnny glanced at his dog from his bed. Dukey was lying down in his dog bed and was looking out the window. "You saying you want me to go apologize to him?" He asked. His voice still held traces of anger in it.

"I didn't say that." Dukey countered. "I'm just saying that I never thought you were capable of being so..."

"Hurtful," Johnny suggested when his mutt trailed off.

"Actually I was going to say angry. Ever since I've known you, you've never been as angry as I saw you today." Dukey said. "Anything else you want to get off your chest while you're at it?"

Johnny reached down and scratched his dog on the head. "Na, but thanks anyway. I'm just done taking crap from people, screw that bite your tongue and count to ten, bullshit."

"Glad to hear it buddy." Dukey said, licking his master's hand. "Now let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." He yawned and closed his eyes.

Johnny smiled at his dog and closed his own eyes. He thought of all the people who he hated in his life, and all the things he wanted to say to them. Something told him tomorrow was going to be a very fun day.

**And there you go, a fic where Johnny tells his father all the reasons why he hates him. And for the love of god people do not comment on how a twelve years old would never talk to his father like this, because if my father was as bad as Johnny's, I would have a few choice words for him as well.**

**Maybe if enough people say they like this, I'll continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here it is, chapter two of I hate you... well here ya go.**

The halls of Porkbelly middle school were abuzz with activity. Students were running through the halls, teachers had completely given up all hope to calm them down. That is until Johnny walked in the front door. The halls went quiet; all eyes were on the flame haired boy. The news about Johnny's outburst had quickly traveled throughout the whole town so that every last person had heard the news. Johnny merely sighed and made his was to his locker.

The students parted for him, whether out of fear or something else he didn't know, but really didn't care. Finally he managed to reach his locker and throw his stuff inside. He slammed the locker shut turned away, only to find Sissy Blakely of all people blocking his path.

"Uh... hi." He stammered. He was a bit nervous around Sissy now that he had grown older; girls had suddenly become 'interesting' to him, especially such a pretty girl like Sissy.

"Um... hi Johnny." She stammered as well. "Look, I saw what happened yesterday." She admitted.

"Oh, you saw that huh?" He said, now feeling a little embarrassed over his outburst.

Sissy nodded. "Ya, but I think it was really cool of you how you stood up to your dad like that. I've seen the way he treats you sometimes."

"Th – thanks," Johnny could feel his face beginning to heat up and fought hard to keep himself from blushing. "I better get to class now." He said and began to walk away, until he felt Sissy grab his wrist. He turned around again and saw that Sissy was blushing furiously, making him blush a little as well.

Sissy immediately released her grip on him and looked away. "Uh... w-would you like to, um, come over to my house after school, maybe?" She said. Her voice sounded very small and quiet to Johnny. "I never really see you hanging around anyone other than your dog, so I just figured you might want some human company." She laughed nervously. Johnny swallowed the lump forming in his throat and had to force his voice to work.

"I'd love to." He was surprised at how calm his voice came out.

"Great," Sissy said, smiling wide.

A minute later, the bell for class rung and both preteens had to scramble to make it to their classes. Just as Johnny was about to reach his first class, an arm came out of nowhere and clothes lined Johnny. Not expecting the impact, Johnny had the wind knocked out of him and fell to the ground. He groaned, seeing as his head had made a nice cracking sound when it hit the floor he was disoriented.

"Well well, if it isn't Johnny Test." Johnny looked up and saw the familiar grey face of the school bully Bumper. "Looks like you need to watch where you're going."

Johnny scowled up at the school's tormentor. Johnny quickly stood up and shoved Bumper into a locker while he was busy laughing. They grey boy glared at Johnny who glared right back. In the past year, Johnny had grown a lot taller so that he now stood a good inch taller than the bully. It was a fact that Bumper was now very aware of as he began to lose his nerve against his punching bag.

"Boys," Johnny and Bumper turned and saw the principle standing with his arms crossed. "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem at all sir." Bumper said, faking innocence.

"Then please get to class." Both boys turned around and began to walk to the classroom.

"We'll finish this at recess."

Class was boring as usual for Johnny. As much as Johnny hated it, he was actually smart. He only played dumb because he didn't want to give his father anymore reason to try and groom him into someone like his sisters. Johnny laughed when he thought of how obvious it all really was. All the elaborate plans he had made off the top of his head, how he could always be a step ahead of his sisters and always have something ready to use against them, hell he even managed to break into the lab all those time, despite the fact that the girls were top of their engineering classes at Porkbelly tech. Sure he wasn't a mega genius, but he was defiantly a lot smarter than most people.

Now he was bored though. Mr. Teacherman had already finished the lecture and he had already done his homework. Sighing, he pulled out his iPod and set it to play 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. For _some _reason he had taken a liking to the song. With nothing else to distract him, Johnny found his thoughts drifting to what would happen at recess. Johnny knew he could easily beat up Bumper. The only reason he had control over the school was because he had a big strength advantage against the other kids. He had no really fighting abilities, in fact the only reason he had a black belt in Kung Fu was because the owner of the dojo was a friend of Bumper's dad. As well as his height, Johnny's strength had grown to the point where he was sure he could out muscle Bumper.

But why bother?

Even if Johnny fought Bumper it wouldn't solve anything. Bumper would just walk away with a wounded pride, then pick on some other kid who were too weak to defend themselves. Bumper needed to be taught a lesson once and for all. Johnny smiled as he let his mind go to work on a plan.

The bell rang a few hours later to signify that recess had come. The student filed outside and immediately headed to a small isolated corner of the schoolyard. Students gathered around where Johnny and Bumper were standing. Both boys were glaring at each other. The crowed quieted, just watching and waiting for who would make the first move. Suddenly, Bumper charged forward with his fist raised, but before he could punch, he felt Johnny's fingers suddenly wrapped around his neck.

Everyone was dumbfounded, including Bumper who was desperately trying to pry his opponents' fingers way from his through, but Johnny's grip was like an iron cable. Johnny threw Bumper backwards. "You know what your problem is Bumper? You're a loser." Bumper scowled furiously at Johnny as he got back up and charged in for another attack. This time, Johnny blocked the other boy's punch and countered with a hard punch of his own.

Bumper stumbled back, clutching his nose. He removed his hands and saw flecks of blood on his hands. "You're dead for that Test."

Bumper charged for a third time, throwing punches that Johnny dodged with impressive speed. Bumper got more and more furious with each punch. He pulled his fist back and threw it forward, putting all his strength into it. Johnny saw the punch coming and rolled his head to the side. Bumper's fist sailed past Johnny and straight into the school wall. He screamed out of pain and sank to his knees, cradling his broken knuckles.

"You're pathetic Bumper." Johnny said, kicking him in the chest. "You're nothing but an arrogant bastard who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants." Bumper got back to his feet only to be smashed in the jaw by Johnny's fist. Bumper stumbled backwards and managed to open his eyes. What he saw was that Johnny was wearing a furious look of his own. Johnny quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Bumper's shirt. "The sad simple fact about your life is that you are a loser." He shouted and punched the bully in the face while still holding onto him, "and you will always be a loser until the day you manage to pull your head out of your ass and look at what you're doing." Johnny punched Bumper in the face again and let him fall to the ground. He stood over Bumper, glaring down at him. "It's not the fact that you bully other people, it's not the fact that you arrogant, it's the fact that you actually have potential to be someone, yet you waist it all."

All the students watching the fight gapped at Johnny like he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Wha-?"

"I've seen what you can do Bumper." Johnny said, cutting him off. "You could be someone important; I know what you're capable of." When Bumper still gave Johnny a confused look he continued. "You're strong; people would fallow you if you were willing to lead them."

Before anything else could be said, the principle and Mr. Teacherman appeared. The teacher naturally looked angry, but one look at the principle and Johnny could tell that his anger was forced.

"The office, now." the principle said.

"I know the way," was Johnny's only response. Instead of heading to the office like the principle had ordered though, Johnny bent down and helped his opponent up from the cold ground. Bumper looked confused until Johnny draped his arm over his shoulders and began helping him walk to the office.

Thirty minutes later.

After a short trip the nurse's office for Bumper, both boys sat quietly outside the office. Both their parents had been called and were on their way to pick their respective kid up. As part of the punishment, they were stuck doing extra math homework while they waited, but Bumper couldn't focus on his work. He swallowed as the tension grew. Johnny looked calm as he quickly jotted down answers. Finally it was too much for Bumper to handle.

"You... You really think I could be someone important?" Johnny looked up from his work, not surprised that the bully had talked.

"Bumper, look at this problem." Johnny said, sliding his paper so Bumper could see. "This question here; where it asks us to find the diameter of the circle." Bumper looked at it and thought it was complete gibberish. The way to solve this is simple; divide the diameter by two, then times the answer to that by two, and then times that by pi/three point one four and that's how you get your answer. Now solve the question." Bumper picked up his pencil and began to write quickly, looking back between the numbers and where he was writing. When he set his pencil down, Johnny looked at the answer and smiled. "Congratulations Bumper, you just flawlessly solved a question that the whole class has been struggling with for over two weeks."

Bumper looked between the paper and Johnny's smirking face. "Wow," was all he was able to say.

"I don't know what we're going to do with that Test boy sir. I was hoping he wouldn't go down a path like this, but now I'm not sure." Henry said in the office.

"On the contrary, it looks like Johnny's fallowing in our footsteps perfectly." The principle countered and pointed out the window. Henry followed his finger and gave a quiet gasp when he saw Johnny and Bumper talking animatedly with each other. "Remind you of anyone else." This time, Henry smiled as he faced his long time friend again.

"It sure does, although I don't remember being as pale as Bumper." Both of them laughed.

"History has a funny way of repeating itself, doesn't it? The underestimated town trouble maker finally grows up and stands up for himself against the school bully."

"A fights called and the town trouble maker wins, the two are forced to talk and we've been best friends ever since." Henry finished where his long time friend stopped off. Both of the grown men sighed, revisit the days of their childhoods. The principle casts a lazy glance out his window and saw two cars pull up at the front entrance.

"Damn," he cursed. "I was hoping they'd have a bit more time to bond.

"Don't worry about them," Henry said, standing up then helping his friend out of his chair. "They'll be fine; after all they're just like us."

**And there you have it, the second chapter to I hate you, I know Johnny didn't actually say I hate you, but you still get the point. Anyways people who are for some reason still reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And don't worry, there will be a third.**

**I'm not asking you to, but getting reviews does help inspire me to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny Test was currently at home, lying on his bed. He had been grounded for a week when his mother had come to pick him up, but she opted for just taking away his video games when Bumper had admitted to starting the fight. He sighed and turned to look at the clock on his side table. It was a little more than half past three. Perfect, Sissy should be home by now. Johnny's heart immediately began to hammer in his chest.

'Why's this happening to me? I feel like one of those dumb kids on the TV when they see a pretty girl. Oh no, no, no, no! I do not have feelings for Sissy, No!' Johnny mentally screamed. 'Why do I even like her? The girl's rude, selfish, annoying, she's always got that smart ass glint in those beautiful eyes, her smooth and pale skin, the way her gorgeous blonde hair shimmers in the light.' Before Johnny could realise what he was doing, his thoughts about the blond girl had lost all hostility and were now focusing on her looks, most of all her lips. 'What the _hell _am I thinking?' Johnny bolted up right on his bed, panting like he had run a marathon. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was four o'clock; he had somehow been day dreaming of Sissy for over half an hour.

Johnny grabbed the clock off the stand and threw it hard against the wall, right next to the door. "Whoa Test, if you didn't want me to come in you could have told me when I knocked." Johnny's head shot up again and saw Sissy standing in the doorway.

Johnny felt his face turn several shades of red darker as he looked away in embarrassment. "Um, what are you doing here Sissy?"

"Well, I invited you over, but after that fight with Bumper I figured you got grounded again so I came to see if we could hang out at your house."

"Oh, well there's not much to do here. Mom took away my video games so the only fun thing to do is bug my sisters." Suddenly an explosion rocked the house.

"_Don't worry people that explosion was non-nuclear, I repeat non-nuclear."_ Susan said over the house P.A system.

"Wait a minute, I've got geniuses sisters." Johnny jumped off the bed and grabbed Sissy's hand, dragging her out of the room with him. Sissy blushed at the contact of their hands, but Johnny was too excited to notice, even if she told him. He led her up a second flight of stairs to a metal door with a padlock on it. He quickly punched in a code and the door slipped open.

"Where are we going?" Johnny ignored her and pulled her through the door. Sissy's eyes widened in amazement as she took in all of the high tech inventions inside of the Test girls lab. He didn't give her much time to take it in though as he continued to pull her forward until they found Susan and Mary looking at their main computer.

Before Johnny could say something or even open his mouth his sister Susan cut him off. "No," She said, not even bothering to look away from the screen.

"But you didn't even-"

"Didn't have to," Susan said, cutting him off again. "You want to borrow one of our inventions so you can use it for one of your juvenile purposes."

"No, I was going to ask to borrow the jetpack so my guest wouldn't be bored." Both of the girls turned around and saw Sissy standing next to Johnny. "Look, I promise we'll only be gone for an hour at most and we won't do anything dangerous, so please just let us use them." Johnny begged.

"No," Susan all but shouted.

"Hang on Susan," Mary said, putting a hand on her twin sister's shoulder. "This is Johnny's first date and who are we to deny him transportation."

The two pre-teens immediately blushed a shade of red that a beet would envy. "We are _**not**_ going on a date." Johnny shouted. Sissy didn't say anything, too embarrassed to make her voice work. Mary smirked at the two and folded her arms over her chest.

"Really, because you could have fooled me by the way you're holding hands."

The two looked at their hands and pulled them apart, their faces turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Well, it's my jetpack so I say no." Susan said, turning back to the computer.

There was a small moment of silence before; "Excuse me? It's _our_ jetpack." Mary said. She was completely furious with her younger sister.

"I don't care." Susan snapped. "Why should I do anything for the little brat? He's nothing but a complete waste of D.N.A, he hasn't done anything other than play stupid pranks, steal our inventions and get us in trouble with mom and dad." As Susan continued, Mary's expression only got more and more furious, but what no one other than Sissy saw was the growing look of rage on Johnny's face. "He can never do anything for anyone, unless he gets something out of it, he's lazy, rude-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Growled a very angry Johnny. Both of the Test girls turned to look at him and shrunk back a little. Even Sissy had wisely decided to take a few steps backwards. "I've had it with you." Johnny said, glaring at Susan and took a few steps forward. "You are nothing but a self-centered, selfish, arrogant bitch that's never does anything for anyone other than yourself. You constantly have to brag and gloat about how great you are and how nobody is as important as you are." Johnny's voice escalated into a shout. "Every time you two do anything, it's always something you want to do. You've never taken Mary's feelings into consideration; you couldn't even make a simple dress that she wanted to make without slipping in some type scientific gadget."

"I-"

"NO! I don't care what you have to say, because you know what? The world doesn't revolve around you. I would much rather spend a week with Mary than one hour with you. She's kept me safe, she's stopped your morbid obsession with experimentation from killing me more times than I can count as where you would gladly let me die to get your precious results." He spat the words out. Susan was in tears, but Johnny didn't care. "Mary's always been the one who thinks about my well being before an invention when I do something stupid, she actually cares about me." Johnny breathed hard, coming down off of his furry high. "I hate you."

With that, Johnny turned on his heel and quickly retrieved the jetpack. He took Sissy by the hand again and led her outside. Susan sank to the floor, quivering a bit from her brother's harmful onslaught of words. She looked at her sister for some sort of comfort, but all Mary did was turn her nose up and walk out of the lab. Outside, Johnny slipped the jetpack on and picked Sissy up bridal style. She yelped out of shock, then screamed as she felt the jetpack push them both off of the ground.

Once they were flying steadily, she smacked the back of his head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You jerk; you could have at least given me a little warning."

"Ya, but you look cute when you're surprised." He said, smirking when he saw her blush.

Sissy murmured a few inaudible things. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Was all she got as a response.

After half an hour of flying, the two finally touched down on a hill along the outer ridges of Porkbelly. Sissy's breath was taken away by the beautiful scenery. The town looked so small and far away, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of running water from a stream below and the occasional sound of leaves rustling in the wind. Green grass covered the entire hill as well as trees, bushes, and numerous more plants that the two couldn't name.

"It's nice, huh? I've been coming here a lot lately." Johnny said, walking up beside her.

"It's beautiful here. How'd you find this place?" Sissy asked. Johnny merely shrugged and lay down on the grass. Sissy joined him on the ground. The two spent what felt like hours laying down, just watching the clouds as the rolled by and letting the peacefulness of the landscape put them at ease. "Hey Johnny," Sissy said, rolling onto her side to face him.

The flame headed kid opened one eye lazily and looked at her, before mirroring her movement. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just want to say I'm sorry for being so mean to you in the past. You probably hate me." She said, looking away from him.

Johnny rolled onto and sighed. "I used to think so too. You were rude, arrogant, you constantly put me down, always had to be better than me, you tried to ruin anything special." Sissy flinched with each thing Johnny named off. "But every time I thought about you, I never got that feeling I always got whenever I thought about dad or Bumper."

Sissy looked back up at Johnny and didn't fail to notice the blush on his cheeks. She smiled coyly and decided to be a little cruel. The moment Johnny closed his eyes he felt Sissy's small frame pressing against his side and her head resting on his chest. Needless to say Johnny's face heated up to the point where he actually thought it was going to catch on fire.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"I'm cold and you're warm. You don't mind, do you?" she said, nuzzling against her chest. Johnny laughed nervously and put his arm around her. This was extremely awkward for Johnny, but strangely he liked it. Johnny felt his eyelids drooping and quickly fell asleep.

When Johnny opened his eyes again, the sun was quickly setting. He gasped and quickly woke Sissy up. She swore and quickly got up. "We're so going to be grounded for of this." Johnny said.

"Then quite talking and fly us out of here." Johnny picked Sissy up bridal style and launched the both of them in the air. "Thanks for taking me out here Johnny," Sissy said after a few minutes. "It was fun, even though all we really did was sleep." she said, making them both chuckle.

"Your welcome. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I'd love to."

'This isn't exactly how I thought my week would turn out. Dad's finally off my back about being a better son, Susan's been put in her place, and Sissy and Bumper are now my friends all because I said I hate you.

Defiantly didn't see that coming.


End file.
